


A Job Well Done (F4M)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: After Hours, Chest Appreciation, Cock Appreciation, Coworkers to lovers, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Special assignments, Truth or Dare, blowjob, fucking in the stockroom, nice sturdy counters, snack break, stocking in the fuckroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: It’s your turn to work after hours taking inventory. This is a pretty good night on the job. The work’s going pretty quickly... and your co-worker turns out to be the perfect snack.
Relationships: coworkers
Kudos: 1





	A Job Well Done (F4M)

A Job Well Done (F4M)  
[coworkers to lovers] [after hours] [kissing] [truth or dare] [blowjob] [cock appreciation] [chest appreciation] [cunnilingus] [fucking in the stockroom] [stocking in the fuckroom] [snack break] [nice sturdy counters] [special assignments]

It’s your turn to work after hours taking inventory. This is a pretty good night on the job. The work’s going pretty quickly... and your co-worker turns out to be the perfect snack.

Co-written by u/mollybloom_ and u/MyAuralFixation - make sure to tag us both in a comment underneath the post if you record it, thanks!

Possible sounds: scanner beeps

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. This material is not to be used for personal Patreons, monetized channels or posted anywhere outside Reddit without permission from the authors.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to make small changes, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\----------------------  
All right, I’m back. What time is it? Is our break not quite over yet? Whew. So how’s your first inventory night going so far? Don’t worry, keep picking it up this fast and it’ll just all fly by. (sigh) Hey, you know, I’m glad the two of us somehow got partnered up for this. What do you want to listen to? I swear my head will fucking explode if I hear Duran Duran one more time... (pause) No, it’s a satellite thing, I think. Like, a service that stores can subscribe to that just pipes in these pre-made shitty playli---anyway, nevermind. I have seniority, so I’ll pick the music. (pause) Oh no no, you have to earn your veto power! (laugh) Don’t worry. It only takes maybe five years.

[flirtatiously]  
Oh? I’ll think about it. We’ll see what kind of a worker you are. Oh! You brought candy? (gasp) You’re the kind who brings chocolate! Those are my fav-- [mock-outraged] Earn it? How dare you. C’mon, let me have a piece!

(laughter, playful slapping/scuffling)

Hey, who’s in charge here anyway? Do you want me to write you up? (pause) For... uhh.. (pause) fuck it, I’ll think of something. (sigh) But yeah, I suppose we've been on break long enough. I guess we really should get back to it.

[fx: beeping sounds if desired]

Got any more of that chocolate? Now I'm just dying for something sweet. Well... I happen to know who keeps some in their desk drawer. Right over here... (laugh) Dare me to steal some? Are you hungry? (pause) Yeah, but the vending machine stuff is all junk. And it’s been sitting there since February at least. If you want the good stuff, you have to bring your own. Or... borrow it.

(pause) Yeah, I know we’re the only ones here tonight. But she won’t notice it’s gone for days. Nobody’ll suspect us. We can replace it later. (pause) No really, it’ll be fine. Or don’t you want more? Fine, I’ll just grab a bite for myself. (pause) Mmmm... doesn’t it smell yummy? It’s soooo good.

(laugh/overdone porny “yummmm” sound)  
Want some? Well, maybe you should have to earn it. What’s it worth to you? How aboooouuuutt... You take care of the huge mess in that corner we’ve been avoiding so far, and then you can have the rest of this. C’mon, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to handle that part of the job myself. Is a little snack not enough to make it worth your while? Hmmmm. We’ll have to find what motivates you, then.

Oh, are you into store gossip? Well then. Remember those part-timers that suddenly disappeared last month? Well, they were fired. It was because somebody walked in on them... um, doing the stockroom shimmy. (laugh) I really could have told them that’s a bad spot for getting caught. Down here, on the other hand... on a night when everybody’s gone... Well, there are definitely times I’ve thought about it. (pause) Ha! Do you think I’d tell you if I did? No. (pause) Oh no, now you’re getting into dangerous territory. If you want to start asking me truth-or-dare stuff, this goes both ways.

Yeah? Okay, then, yes, I’ve thought about it. No, never done it. That’s it. My turn. Truth or dare? (pause) Dare? Ooh, feeling adventurous? Okay, then. I dare you to... take off your shirt! You have to do the rest of the inventory with your shirt off. (laughs) That’s right. Give it to me. I’ll put it away for safekeeping. (pause) Wow! You’re really... huh. That was, um, a good idea on my part. I thought you would be a little more shy than that...

Hm? Oh. Ok... truth. (pause) Ahhhh... Ok. (laugh) Yes, in fact I have masturbated at work. Why? Did Carol tell you something? I swear I’ve warned her... well. I guess I walked into that one. Anyway, that's it. Your turn. (pause) Wait, no, there were no stipulations about details. No! That’s all the information you get. (pause) [sarcastically] No, it was out here in front of the customers. What do you think? Of course, in the bathroom. Truth or dare?

Truth. Have you ever fucked someone at work? (pause) (gasp) What, really? Here? (pause) Oh. Oh, I see. Yes, past jobs count. I didn’t think you meant somebody here. Well then, let me ask... (pause) Oh right. My turn first. Ummm... what the hell. Dare?

My underwear? Um... I picked dare, not truth. Why? Okay, they’re black. How about my bra? Sorry, that’s purple. What, take it off here? Oh! (nervous laugh) Umm, hang on. Let me move around the corner here. You know what? Actually I’ve been wanting to get this bra off all day. One sec. (giggles) I can’t believe I’m doing this. While I’m at it-- your turn again. Do you feel daring? (pause) What was that? I couldn’t quite hear-- wait. Ok, I’m back. (pause) Really, dare again? Well, then let me think... how about *you* try on that bra for a second? (laugh) Not your thing? Hmm. Ok, that's fine. Actually, I’m not sure it would fit over your.. umm, chest.. Anyway. Then how about... you... give me a little piece of that chocolate. (giggle) With, um, with your mouth.

(kissing)

Mmmmmm. Delicious.

[slightly breathless, getting carried away]  
Hey, hey, don’t get carried away here. Don’t we have, ah, work to do...

(kissing) Fuck, you’re a good kisser. (between kisses) Me? (kiss) Better make it a dare... Ok, then I want you to kiss me more. Down lower... you want to see those black panties? Mmmm ...(kissing) here, here...

[clothing rustling]

(panting) Wait, wait. Are you okay with this? Do you want to-- mmmmmph! (more kissing) I dare you to take *your* pants off. (pause) Yeah, but you weren’t gonna pick truth anyway, were you? Mmm... Come here.

[combine with contented noises and moans]

Ohh. Can I tell you something? I’ve thought about this since you started here. About pushing you back against one of these shelves... like this... (gasp) and how you might... oh, god, please, yes, suck my nipple like that... how did my shirt get pulled up already? Did you do that or did I? (gasp) Mff! Oh, I don’t care. You can do whatever you want with that tongue.

[getting more frenzied]  
You know something else? I want... to... taste you. Kiss your chest... and your stomach... and your ribcage... may I pull down your... ? Fuck.

(sucking sounds)

Mmm! Oh yeah. Even better than I’d hoped. (laugh) You didn’t think your night was going to go like this, huh? Keep letting me know what you like, okay? Mmm...

(improv blowjob noises)

(startled sound)

Oh my god... What was that? Hold on. Down the hall. Did you hear... (pause) SHIT!

[a different kind of frenzied]  
(stage whispering) No, I swear nobody *ever* comes in here on inventory night. Fuck. Where’d my bra go? gah. No, move past me. This way. (grunt) Can’t you *hide* that thing somewhere? Wait. No, just stay here for a sec. I’ll peek around the cor-- you just... put that away... No, just go around to the next aisle. At least you’ll be out of sight. Where’d you leave your shirt? Figure it out. Let me just peek. 

(pause as she walks away)

(relieved laugh)

You’re not gonna believe this. It was next door. Ha! They have some workmen in there. One of them must have tried coming in here. They just realized the door was locked. And you dropped... here’s your shirt. We got a little carried away there, huh? (nervous laugh) Ummmm, so... shouldn’t you put it... back on... or... mmm!

(kissing)

...or I could get another taste of that cock. That wasn’t enough.

What? You want to... oh? Umm, ok... I guess I don’t need those pants either. Umm, or the panties... Oh, god... um, ok? Then where do you want me? Should I just lie on the fl-- oh! The leg over the shoulder tric-- WHOA! Oh my god. Wait. I need to lean against somethi... is this counter going to be sturdy enough... OH! Umm, good.

(improv receiving oral, moans, whimpers, etc.)

Oh, fuck, fuck! Where did you-- mmm! Ahhhhhh... and here I thought you just wanted some more chocolate. (laugh) I guess this job really.. works up an appetite. Mmmmm, it’s so sexy to see your head between my legs like that... god, don’t stop! Please! Yes, your hands, too! Oh my god! What are you even doing to me?

(etc until climax)

Oh. Oh my god. Um. I need to get down-- oh! Ok, or you can boost me up here. That’s good too. As long as there’s something solid under me... all right. In fact... Mmm. Is this good? The height, I mean? I can wrap my legs around you riiiiiiight from... here... AHHH! Yes. Fuck me here. Yeah, just... (gasp, moan) Ohhhhh... Let me feel that strong chest against me...

(improv fucking sounds)

You gonna cum? I feel you getting harder. Fuck, you feel so good inside me. I want you so badly... you’re gonna cum for me? Wait. Where-- ok. Ha. Good thing my panties landed here on the counter. Ok... here. Cum into my panties. I’ll hold them right here. Oh yeah. I want to see how much you’ve got. Mmmm... give it to me, yes... Oh, I *like* that. (breathy) That’s so hot. (pause) No, it’s all right. I think I’ll be comfortable working without them for the rest of the night. (laugh) I might... um, need some help cleaning up a little, though? (pause) Oh, good. (kiss) I thought you would.

Whew. Well, I don’t know. Actually, I wanted to... dare you to cum somewhere else. I just couldn’t think much at the moment. But maybe... we could try again? Later? (laugh) Well, I do know a few other places around here. This isn’t the only stockroom, after all. (chuckle) It didn’t feel like our game was nearly done yet. And... I’d been wanting to do that for a long time. Why do you think I got you assigned to inventory night?

(naughty laugh) What, did you think it was just your bad luck this month? Nope. Afraid not. (kiss) Is that bad? (giggle) Well, I like being bad. And apparently, so do you. Are you saying it wasn’t worth a little overtime? Mmm... you’d better stop nuzzling me like that or I’ll... mmm... Really *have* to fuck you again. (laugh) And then we’ll just be here all night. (sigh) But I guess we do still have a job to do. Umm. (laugh) Oh, you’ve barely *seen* what I can do with my mouth. With and without chocolate. And, you know, I think a job well done deserves a good reward. (pause) Already? Are you serious? Mmm... no no no, not yet. I think you need a little more incentive. Tell you what. You do a good job for me, I’ll do a good *job* on you. The full treatment. Later. (small laugh) Now, mmmm... What do you say we get back to work?


End file.
